Party at Genkai's
by Skye the dragon demoness
Summary: Me and my sister throw a party at Genkai's temple, but it was crashed by an old nemisis! Will we let it go? Or will there be a major butt woppin?


Title: Party at Genkai's!

Author: blackfirewolf

Summary:The yyh gang,me and my sister throw a party at genkai's,but it gets interrupted by an old nemesis.(main parings:

yusukeOC,HieiOC)

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh, but i do own seremela and skye.

(at genkai's temple yukina,botan,genkai,

Skye(me), and seremela(my sis) plan the 4th of July party)

yukina: we should have a fireworks dance!All of us together!

genkai: sorry, I am getting too old for that.

botan: oh well. What kinds of food should we get?

seremela:walks in with a tray of iced tea and cups Skye and I have been dying to try human food.

genkai: I don't see why not. who all is coming?

Skye:me,hiei,seremela,yusuke,yukina,kuwabara,botan, kurama,koenma,and hinageshi.

seremela: speaking of the boys,were are they?

FLASHBACK

yukina's P.O.V

"were are you going?" I asked kuwabara as he left the temple gates."the guys and I are going to the aracade".He replied with his hand behind his head."AGAIN?! you went two days ago!" "I know but.......it was HIM!points to yusuke" I sighed "FINE"

END FLASHBACK

yukina: kuwabara said they were going to the aracade.

botan:should we get anything from the market?

seremela: lets have the boys get it. since they're already out.looks at Skye

Skye: what are YOU looking at?

seremela: don't 'what are you looking at' me missy! talk to kurama he should listen to his younger sister.

Skye: mumbling i'm only 90 years younger that you. contacts kurama through telepathy

Telepathy- Skye&kurama

Skye: Hello? Kurama-sama?

Kurama: hey sis! what do you want?

Skye: we need you to pick up some things at the store.

kurama: what for?

Skye: damn it kurama! that's none of your business!

kurama: sorry.

Skye told kurama(with much bickering)what to pick up.

kurama:sarcastically anything else your highness?

Skye: nope, that's all. thanks again kurama.

kurama no proble..................kuwabara! stop that! that's just......ewww!

Skye: what is he doing?

kurama: he's.....you don't want to know.

Skye:sweatdrops....see you later.

End Telepathy

seremela: well? is he going to get the food?

Skye: yea. he and the guys are going to get it on their way home.

The boys got back about an hour later(it is now 3:00).Botan& yukina were putting up all the lights and getting all the fireworks out,seremela & skye were cooking with their brother kurama, and the rest were either getting koenma and hinageshi or cleaning and setting everything up.

Later that night....

yusuke: seremela? can I talk to you out front?

seremela: sure yusuke.sets down platter of food and follows yusuke to the front porch

seremela:looking at the stars I love the stars.

yusuke: seremela... there has been some thing I wanted to ask you.

seremela:walks up to yusuke and looks up into his eyes yes?

yusuke: will.......um.........uh.......will you go out with me?!

seremela:I don't see why not.

They were about to kiss when a loud explotion snapped them out of their trance.

yusuke: what the heck?

Suddenly a shadowy figure stepps out of the smoke.It was wearing a black hooded cloak and had a sword at its' side.

yusuke: who are you? And what are you doing here?

Figure: I am the one who captures and kills elemental creatures,and skye and seremela are next on my list. Call me kagami.

Skye:who just came out onto the deck What's going on out.....Kagami? What are you doing here? Are you going to try and capture us?

Kagami: Indeed I am.

Skye: you Bastard! I thought I told you to leave us alone!

Hiei: Skye...you and your sister get inside. We will take care of him.

Skye:looks at hiei alrightgrabs seremela and runs into the temple

Skye: seremela we have to transform into _'them''_! hurry! or else the others will die!

seremela: let's go!

skye and seremela started to glow with golden light.After it had faded seremela was wearing a white robe with a large maroon butterfly on it and a golden rope around her waist. Her snow white fox ears and tail appeared also. Skye was wearing a white robe with a royal purple dragon on it and a golden rope around her waist. She spread her magnifisent white dragon wings and long tail as well. Both of the sisters eyes changed from teal and lilac to glowing silver orbs.

Botan: Wow! Look at the moon!

The moon had changed from it's usual round silver shape to the yin-yang sign.As the two sisters arrived outside Kagami had just hit kurama on the shoulder with his sword, causing it to bleed.

skye: No! Kurama!

seremela: Kagami stop this foolishness now!

Kagami: Never! I will not rest until you two are dead!

skye: You asked for it! she and seremela put their hands together to unleash their most powerful spell

Kagami: No. They're is using the dragon spell.

Skye&Seremelaglowing gold,purple,and silver 'dragons of power,dragons of might,dragons of wisdom,dragons of light,lend us your magic;lend us your aid,lend us your guidence as this spell is made'.

Suddenly a white cepter appeared in sky's hand.Seremela grabed one end in her hand. They gathered all of their spiritual energy and transferred it to the cepter.

Genkai: Go girls! Do it! NOW!

skye&seremela:DRAGON SOUL CEPTER BLAST!!!

A bright light shot out of the tip of the cepter and headed to Kagami. It was in the shape of the dragon goddess Tamara, a 190' dragon with a wingspan of 350', all royal purple with silver,gold, and red scales.

Kagami: NOOOO!blasts into ablivion

the dust settles around skye and seremela,both wearing their yukata,wings and all inside their bodies

Kuwabara: Cool! That was awsome!

seremela:Now........looks at yusuke and tackles him with kisses

yusuke:smiles

Everyone looked at them,then the girls attacked their "assigned" boys with kisses. Hiei was a bit surprised when skye tackled him to the ground,and landed on top of him and kissed him,but he soon settled down and kissed her gently back.

seremela:breaks away from the kiss with yusuke and sees everyone else kissingO.k that's enough for now,LET'S EAT!!!!!

skye:smiles and gets up,helping hiei get up who was laughingcome on , lets eat!

genkai:the food is all in the kitchen.Help your selves to the sodas.And eat where ever you want to.

Yukina:thanks genkai.puts food on her plate and sits next to kuwabara and botan

Hiei:were do you want to sit skye?

skye:how about on the back porch?walks to the porch with hiei following her

hiei:alright.

seremela:where are hiei and skye going?

yusuke:probably to the back porch.mumblesparty poopers.

I'm going to skip ahead were everyone is inside watching "Dog Soldiers".

yusuke,seremela,hiei and skye were on the couch and chair,while botan,kurama,yukina,kuwabara,and genkai were on the floor on pillows.After a while,skye and seremela were starting to nod off in yusuke and hiei's laps.

hiei:looks at skye,who looks back at him with tired eyesyou tired?

skye:yea.And it's kinda coldshivers and hugs hiei for warmth,letting the heat from his chest blaze onto her back

hiei:you can sleep on me if you want to,no one will mind.pulls skye so close to him that he can feel her heart beating in her body

skye:thanks.she leans up and kisses hiei gently on the lips,before closing her lilac colored eyes and resting her head on his chest

hiei:goodnight.kisses skye on her head before slipping into a silent sleep

yusuke:hearing hiei talk to skye,looks down at seremelahey.

seremela:hey.Can I sleep now?

yusuke:sure.cuddles with seremela until she closes her teal green eyes,before closing his

botan:turning off the movie and turning to genkai,to see what they can do nextwhat shall we do every body?

genkai:shhhhh!puts her finger to her mouth,to get botan to quiet down

botan:why?

genkai:yusuke and seremela are asleep.And so are hiei and skye.pointing to the two sleeping pairs

yukina:quietlyhow sweet.they look so cute like that.hugs kuwabara

kurama:yea.After all the years I have known those two,they finally found two people who love them more than I do.hugs botan before walking over to the sleeping demons to wake them upAnd I am talking about my sisters.

kurama:heynudges hiei and yusuketime to go to bed.

yusuke:huh?what?looks at the sleeping girl in his armsoh.picks up seremela and carries her off to bedbetter get her to get her P.js on.

hiei:yea.picks skye up bride style and wakes her up so she can get her P.js on too

seremela:getting her P.js out of a karge walk in closet ,and looks at yusukedo you mind turing around?

yusuke:oh,sure.turns around to give seremela some privacy

Both seremela and skye put on their P.js.Seremela has orchid colored silk pajamas,and skye has light orchid color silk pajamas with two dncing dragons on the right side near her shoulder.Seremela tied up her hair in a pony tail,and skye did the same.Seremela snuggled up in her bed with yusuke.

yusuke:kisses her on her headsweet dreams.

Skye and hiei snuggle up in hiei's bed,facing each other,with skye's head in the crook of hiei's neck,and hiei holding her close in his arms to give her some warmth on the cold winter night.

hiei:kisses skye on her forheadgoodnight.

seremela/skye(unison,but in different rooms):goodnight

**THE END**

****

**YAY! My first yu yu hakusho fanfic is done!It took me a while,since my computor was being stupid and not wanting to work.Well,I hope you like my other fanfics.See you soon!**

**Skye the**

**dragon **

****

Skye(minus the purple hair...it's black)

Seremela (minus the white and black hair...it's plain black.and her eyes are teal,not brown)& Kiva

I hope you all liked that.That was my first yu yu hakusho fanfic,so go easy on me.So, here a bio on me and my friend's charecter................

Hello!Here to help me is my brother kurama,my sis,seremela,her boyfriend yusuke,and my boyfriend hiei.

name:skye Mimiano

other half(yami side):dragon-tiamat, wolf-blackflame.

age:236(just about 20 years younger than you sis)

seremela:shut up)

hair:raven black,mid back length.

eyes:lilac/gold when I change into my wolf form,silver when I am in my dragon form.)

wears:tank tops,my black demon hutress battle suit, silver dragon talon(my mothers),black wolf claw(my fathers),other than that,jeans,sweat pants,whatever.

abnormalities:black and purple wings,black tail,and silver talons(in dragon form),silver wolf ears,silver wolf tail(in wolf form).

Family

cousins:Talim,Legolas

siblings:kurama,seremela.

father:Valkar

mother:tiamat.

uncles:none.

past:.......I don't want to talk about it.

pets:a wolf named kiva,and tiny winged dragon named luna.

Attacks:

-burning dragon soul of shadows

-shadow gust

-wind scar

-hiraikotsu

-flame arrow

-iron revert soul stealer

-lightning sword

-typhoon strike

-shadow gun

-extream speed

-arora beam

-transformation

-wind control

-mind control

-dragon fist

-water control

-earth move

-thunder wip

-feather fall

-ice wall

-currant read

-phsycic

-spirit arrow

-wind wake

Likes:inuyasha,robin,BeastBoy,Kiba,Trunks.(sorry girls,even though I like these other boys,I am currently with Hiei)(Hiei:back off guys!)

#########$$$$$$$$$$&&&&

Seremela

name:seremela Mimiano

other half(yami side):Virka(wolf),Hlal(dragon)

age:326

hair:black

eyes:teal green

wears:jeans,T's,skirts,shorts.

abnormalities:wolf ears,wolf tail,claws.

Family

cousins: Talim,Legolas.

siblings:kurama,skye.

father:Valkar

mother:tiamat

uncles:none.

Past

Don't remember.

Pets:a wolf named kiva and a tiny winged dragon named luna.

Attacks:

diomand shower

wind tunnel

moon beam

aurora beam

wolf fang

Likes:Hige,miroku.(She is currently with yusuke)


End file.
